Fields of Innocence
by PurplePiano22
Summary: Where has my heart gone? The rain falls down on their youth, the beginning for Michiko and Montaro Kaiyo. After this the series will split in two, one for each character, message who you want me to start with in the review OC and OC Sue and Stu free?


The fields rippled with the wind, carried by it's graceful breeze. The sun's shining beams fought through the clouds, a rare comfort for the land enveloped in constant rain. Taking advantage of such a humid day, the two of them lay in the high grasses of the field. Their starless night hair loosely swirled around them, the grass just a few hues lighter than their eyes. During this time of youth and restlessness, their biggest struggle was finding another game to play.

Without wasting another moment, Montaro jumped to his feet. Being older than Michiko, he wanted to be in charge, no he had to be in charge.

"I'm bored, let's find something better to do," he stated.

The younger Kaiyo smiled at her cousin, what they did didn't matter to her, as long as she could spend time with the boy she affectionately called "nii-san"

Montaro's request for hide and seek was gladly met. Ducking through the immense field, being extra careful of avoiding obvious rustling noises, he spotted the tallest tree within sight. He lifted himself into the highest arms with as much skill and agility his minuscule body could contain.

"_Now all I have to do is wait..." _he grinned, satisfied with his accomplishment.

"Monty, where are you?" Michiko's frantic voice seemed quiet and distant from the tree's great altitude. Her growing concern made him smile as he stifled back laughter. All he could see was a small black head scurrying amongst the tall emerald blades in the wrong direction, chasing after some delusional idea that her cousin would be there.

" _If I can find such a great hiding spot like this, I'm definitely going to be the greatest ninja."_ He gloated, lost in his satisfying daydream.

Rushing through grass that towers over her head, Michiko searches for Montaro. What if he got lost? Hurt? The worse case scenarios were playing over and over in her head, making her more determined to find him. The tree! Standing tall an obvious like a pillar. How did she ignore it? Ashamed of her childish ignorance, she gazes upward, just in time for the sun to be eclipsed by a growing shadow.

"Roar!" Montaro victoriously cries amused by his cousin's terrified, wide eyes as he lands on the ground, striking a ninja pose. Michiko's shocked face disappears as they both burst into laughter.

A few days later...

"Hey Michi, guess what I have?" Montaro wore his usual sly smile as he sat across from Michiko in their favourite place, the wavering meadow. She's lying down, weaving flowers into her loose, black pigtails as she looks up.

"What?" She asks, genuinely curious.

Montaro stands up as he digs through his pocket, his green eyes glowing with excitement as he takes out two kunai. The knives seemed to glare as their metal reflected in the sunlight.

"Monty...those are dangerous..." Michiko whispered fearfully.

Montaro rolled his eyes. Doesn't she understand? The kunai present them with a massive opportunity. They can train ahead and be the stronger than everyone else in the Kaiyo clan. They'll make the clan known, not just as the best clan in the village, as it already is, but the best clan in the world! Everyone will fear and respect them as prodigies. He had to make her understand the great rush of power, pride and superiority, he had to show her exactly how he felt.

The cold metal kunai quivered in his hand, anxiety rushing through his veins. He had to throw it, but he was terrified of failure. It had to land perfectly in the centre of the tree. He'd probably go insane if it didn't. Without thinking or planning, he tossed it. It flies in a black blur and makes it's indentation in the tree a bit off centre.

Michiko gasps. "That could've killed someone..." Just the thought makes her shudder.

Montaro was already over the disappointment of his inaccurate throw, staring with pride at his great first attempt. He shakes his head, she'll never understand. He hands her the other kunai.

"But..." Michiko stares in dismay, he actually expects her to do this? She'd do anything to please him, but this just didn't feel right to her.

"Michiko come on! Just throw the damn thing!"

Montaro's eyes flared with impatience, making her feel guilty for upsetting him, so her hand reaches out and accepts the kunai.

Her finger glides over to the tip, feeling how sharp the point is, imagining the pain of having that lodged into anyone's body. Forcing her worry away, she trows. The knife slices through the air as it claims the wood next to Montaro's, closer to the centre.

Montaro blankly stares, awestruck, how could the terrified girl have such a good shot?

"You just got lucky, that was a total fluke!" he snorts. He marches proudly to the tree to retrieve his kunai, besides he's probably strong enough to pull it out, unlike her. He grasps on the handle and pulls, casually at first to look stronger, but his force increases in each pull as the kunai refuses to budge. A final yank sends him and the kunai stumbling backward.

Michiko smiles, nii-san is a Kaiyo, but he couldn't think of the simplest solution. She gleefully marches over to the tree, her left hand flowing with ice, cold water, originated from chakra. The water allows her hand to sink right into the bark and pull the knife out from the root.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Montaro complained. Michiko gives a sight smile as they walk in for dinner...

Two years later...

"So you know that book we have to read for the Academy? Michiko asks excitedly.

"Yeah..." Montaro replies, uninterested already in the subject.

"I found it really sad at the end. You know when all those poor people were locked in and blown up? I mean, they loved people, were loved, probably had so many things they never got to say or do..." Her eyes wide, filled with pity.

Montaro rolls his eyes, will she ever change?

"That's the difference between you and me. You're empathy makes you soft, weak. Things like that are the real world and unlike you, I know it, I understand it, I accept it, I enjoy it. Terror and destruction, it's everywhere. The devastation, the horror, so massive, so...beautiful." The dark green rings in his eyes thin as his pupils dilate in excitement.

Michiko sits frozen, the ambience of the safe field seems a bit grimmer. She wants to disagree, but the sadistic subject is one of the few things that bring life and joy to Monty's face. Ruining his satisfaction would bring her guilt. She decides to remain silent, and nods her head.

Montaro looks up at his inferior cousin, he had to show her his secret. He's been perfecting it for months. She's the only one he can trust with it. It's been burdening him with massive excitement ever since he finally mastered it. She may think differently than he does, but he is almost positive she'll understand and be proud of him.

"Michi?"Montaro asks, his black hair sways with the wind while he stares downward, somewhat distracted.

"What is it?" She asks, concerned by his serious tone.

"Do you like our training here at home?" A slight grin curves his face. Michiko's shoulder loosen up in relief, an easy subject, nothing as serious as she imagined.

"Of course, I mean, it may be hard at times, but I find our clan's jutsu to be very beautiful and graceful, both things that I lack. I still can't wait for the day I can turn that water into ice, and it will all be worth it! She smiles.

Montaro can't help but let out a huge, loud laugh.

"You're so pathetic and gullible! Do you really think they'll show you everything? I know something they'd never dare show us!"

Michiko's green eyes widen in curiosity.

"Do you really?"

Montaro sighs, it wasn't supposed to slip out like that, but now that it has, there was no other choice. He grabs a kunai from his pocket, without hesitation he glides the blade downward through his arm. A ribbon of crimson flows down as Michiko turns white in shock. With his other hand he starts to coax the blood to float upwards as the random blots unite to form a whip. He lashes it towards a random tree as it splits cleanly in half. He smiles as he licks some leftover blood on his hand.

"I've never tried it but, I know I can do it with anyone's blood, I just need to get a good slice at them. That's how I'll win every fight when we become ninjas, I'll pull all their blood out and use it against them, pretty genius right?"

Michiko shakes her head. That had to be forbidden. It just seemed so surreal, would anyone really go far enough to harm themselves to ensure the demise of others? Montaro would never be like that, she always thought, or hoped. The cold truth in front of her had to be a twisted nightmare.

"Monty, this... this is wrong." Her dark green eyes look sad and betrayed.

His identical eyes burst in anger.

" You never understand me! You never support me! No one knows how I feel! This is my pride, you're just jealous that you'll never be brave enough to do it! How can you or any of the others even boldly identify yourselves as Kaiyos!" He yells in rage as he slams his fist into the remaining half of the tree.

"Monty..." Michiko whispers. She's never seen him this angry before, he may not get along with his parents, but he always seemed content or willing to joke around. Was it really possible to hold in so much anger? It just seemed to be too much for her to grasp. Then again, as a Kaiyo she was very sheltered from the rest of the world so, her naive mind was unaware of so much. Montaro was smarter street wise as he was the one brave enough to sneak out at night.

He looks at Michiko's devastated face and sighs.

"I'm sorry, please just don't tell anyone." Montaro pulls his sleeve over the cut on his arm. Michiko unwillingly smiles and nods.

"I wish I knew how to heal so I can erase the cut, but they won't teach me how yet..." She sighs.

" Exactly what I meant when they said they're not going to show us everything." A familiar smile reappears on Montaro's face, a comfort to Michiko. She still wants to protest and say that they'll show her when she's ready, but another argument would probably bloom and relapse from the dust of the one that just seemed to have faded away.

" Michiko! Montaro! Come in for dinner!" They both hear the booming voice of Michiko's father as they rush inside.

Both their parents were paired respectively sitting on either side of the table leaving two places at either end for the two cousins to sit at.

"Good afternoon, mother and father," Michiko said politely, but nervously to both her parents. A sign of respect amongst the Kaiyos was to greet each other formally whenever another family member is seen, especially since her parents were the head of the Kaiyo clan

"Aren't you going to same something of the same nature?" Montaro's father questioned coldly. Montaro just shrugged and began to devour his food. His father grimaced in disgust.

"Anyways," he contiunued. " We have something we'd like to tell both of you. So you both can take heed in the future, no surprises, no complaints, this leaves a lot of time for you to adjust and get used to the idea." Michiko and Montaro both stared at their family around them, their eyes captivated in suspense. Michiko's mother grasped her fork tighter while Montaro's mother glanced downward at the floor, it was obvious they didn't want to break the ominous news to their children.

" We've planned this since your birth, you are both aware that the marrying age is 16, you guys are halfway there, so we thought this would be the best time to make you aware and give you time to prepare to become more suitable partners for each other. It's to keep the Kaiyo blood pure," Michiko's dad sighed, he might as well be the one to say it since everyone else seemed afraid to.

Michiko stared across the table to Montaro, he was like her nii-san, she pictured her love to come mysteriously into her future, never him, but if this is what's in store for her, even if she may not agree with it, she might as well give up and accept it. Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud thud on the table, a sound produced by Montaro.

"Suitable partners? What the heck is this? Do you really think you can ruin my life and force me to waste it with her! I don't care about keeping this horrid clan's blood pure, let it rot for all I care, it will never work with me and her! She'll never be the way I am, she's weak, pathetic annoying!" Michiko's father stares at his nephew in disgust.

"That is enough from you, such disrespect can never be tolerated here, now get out!"

"Screw you all!" Montaro screams as he slams his glass on the floor, shattering into small shards, he storms out as a loud clap comes from the door to his room. Michiko's mother shakes her head.

"To think he can be of Kaiyo blood..." She winces,

" Now please don't think you can look down upon him in such a manor just because you are the leaders of this clan!" Montaro's mother snaps.

"It was too unexpected," His father says, supporting his wife.

"Speaking of blood..." Michiko says a bit too coldly for her liking. He didn't deserve to have his secret protected after the things he said about her. Not her favourite frame of thought, but she didn't have any regrets at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Her father asked, hoping that a change of subject would stop the two Kaiyo women from clashing anymore.

" He knows the forbidden jutsu Father! He knows the ability we apparently have to draw blood from a living person and use it to his advantage." The second she finishes speaking her stomach is hit hard with guilt. Four pairs of green eyes grow wide as they seem to absorb such an unlikely to be true statement. Before another word can slice through the lingering silence, Michiko realizes with agony, that nothing will ever be the same now. The thought overwhelms her as she realizes this wouldn't have been, if she didn't say anything. She pushes the thought back.

"_They would've found out anyway"_ Her conscience whispers. She shakes her head, as true as it may be, she still feels guilty for betraying her nii-san. She hangs her head down and walks away in shame as the adults begin to argue about what is to be done next. None of it sounds like they're willing to forgive him...

Montaro's father rises from his chair and walks silently to his son's room. He sees him curled under the blankets in his bed, but he is too enraged to care as he rips them off and yells.

"You have brought so much shame to this family tonight! Not only after what you said, but what you've been doing behind everyone's backs!" Montaro whips upward rapidly from his former position.

"Damn! She promised she wouldn't tell anyone." His voice sounds heavy with anger.

"Montaro, that's not the point. You know something beyond anyone's ability here in the Kaiyo clan. The jutsu has been forbidden because it goes against our traditions, our morals. Any other clan in any village would agree that it's an unfair forbidden technique. To use what's a personal necessity to any living being and to coldly drain it from them, it's inhumane. I can't believe you would be the one to do this. I thought you were my son..." Montaro's father's rage has transformed into disappointment and has finally made it's transition into pain.

"Don't you even start, Father! I don't need anymore of your lies to make me regret anything I've done. It's strengthened me, it's defined me, you can't take away my only pride and joy!" Monaro's beyond the point of atonement, but he doesn't care. Let whatever hell come, just come, and he'll gladly accept the pain.

"I see there is no more stopping your demons from growing..." His father's serious tone has recovered from it's attack of empathy for his son. He continues.

" I thought if I talked to you, I'd understand what's happened to you and maybe convince them to change their mind, but now as they have I will side with their daughter's accusation. You are to be executed in the morning. Enjoy your last moonlit night." His father exits the room with a defiant tone as he gently clicks the door shut. Montaro can slightly hear his faint voice tell the others.

"You are all right, it is to be done tomorrow..." Montaro was nowhere near prepared for death. He expected to be exiled, banished, punished, have his memory erased. Anything but death. Now he can feel pain in his heart as even his father has turned on him. The pain is nowhere as great as his hatred towards Michiko Kaiyo, the squealing, weak little girl who he thought had some respect to guard his most precious secret. Now she has put an end to his life. She will get to live on and be weak and pathetic and avoid harming flies, while he gets to die. At least she'll have to suffer the guilt for the rest of her life, knowing that her cousin has died because of her moment of weakness, her selfishness.

"_No!"_ Montaro's thoughts yell.

"_I'm not going to give any of them the satisfaction in my death. They don't get to kill me because their afraid of me. That's probably the only reason why they've decided to punish me the way they have. They want my power, I'm in their way. I'm a threat to their greatness." _His mind, consumed by the empowering allure of his conscience. It's the only reasonable way. They're all wrong, while he is right and misjudged.

"_Well! They are never going to get their way! I am going to live, and be greater than all of them! I will be free in the world and cause the destruction I've always craved. This is my chance to be free! They'll hear my name and feel terror in their hearts. They'll bow before me in mercy..." _His thoughts caused him more and more joy by the second. Ecstatic by his plan he starts to pack what little things he needs to get by in the world. Clothes and kunai start to pile in his bag, along with a few training scrolls and some water.

He slips out the window and soaks in the beams of the moon. There is one last thing he must do before he can rid his mind of this hell hole forever. He starts to lurk to the section of the Kaiyo compound where the head and his family live. This portion of the compound is larger with it's grand arch, fountain and bigger living quarters. The lavender walls look gray when enveloped in the darkness of night. He knows which window to go through right away after all the times they have played together.

He has to let her know what she has done to him. He may see this as opportunity, but he can never let go of how it came to be, because of her inconsideration. He will never see or think of her the same away ever again. The stupid foolish girl that ruined his life. Even if he breaks free, living alone on the run will be a mountain in his path. He stealthily gets through the window and sees her small form popping out of the flat blanket. Only random strands of black hair are visible as they stream outward. He delicately steps across the hard floor in her direction. He firmly slaps his hand on her shoulder, and shockingly gets an instant response. She's awake? Michiko quickly backs up against the wall, her knees towards her chest in fear.

"Monty?" her eyes grow to round spheres in fear. He nods in dreaded confirmation as his hand approaches her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Monty, please you have to understand. A secret as dangerous as that couldn't have stayed hidden. I understand how you feel, I'm so sorry. I know I deserve it, please do whatever you want. I didn't mean for them to kill you I..." Tears stop her rambling as she puts her head down in grief. Montaro breathes in deeply, and forces her head up and hits it hard against the wall.

" You really are hopeless aren't you? Look what you've done to me! You destroyed me, my future, my dreams! All because you weren't strong enough to keep your mouth shut. You're their lapdog! They have you wrapped around their fingers, because everyone knows how easy you are. You don't have a will or a mind of your own. You live under their void of fear. You let them do this to me. This is all your fault! I hate you! I hope one day I will see you again and kill you, brutally and cold by the exact same secret . Then you'll finally realize that I was the one all along. The one to fear, the one to respect, the one to listen to, the one who was right! Enjoy your damn moonlit night, enjoy the rest of your miserable life. Just remember, remember why I'm gone..."

With that, he was gone. On his way out he sees the field of his childhood, his innocence. He gives one last glance to the tree that was his fortress of security, the one he slashed earlier just to demonstrate his strength. He longs to collapse on his knees and stay in a world where the tree still stands, the sun still shines, and where the field extends into eternity, but onward he goes into the moonlight, into his dreaded future.


End file.
